This Love
by Kuran Heroine
Summary: Sebuah kebenaran itu terungkap...
1. Chapter 1

**"This Love"**

**Chapter 1 : Between Me and Him**

Disclaimer Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino

*saya gak bakalan bisa punya terkecuali saya ***** dia* #frontal #sensor

~Happy Reading~

**hidup adalah perwujudan kita untuk meraih impian terbaik, yang nanti keberhasilan impian itu kita gunakan untuk melengkapi kehidupan orang-orang yang kita sayangi.**

**dalam berjuang, kita tidak boleh menyerah, jangan menganggap kita lemah, dan yang paling penting jangan sekali-kali kita merendahkan diri pada orang lain. tunjukkan bahwa kita ini tidak rendah, tetapi kita ini memiliki kelebihan dari Tuhan yang sangat patut disyukuri keberadaannya. Meski begitu, kita tidak boleh tinggi hati dengan kelebihan kita...karena perlu diingat, di saat kelebihan kita mendekati sempurna, kita harus menggunakan itu untuk melengkapi kehidupan orang-orang yang kita sayangi. Mereka pasti membutuhkan kelebihan yang kita miliki. Percayalah...**

**Hidup itu adalah cobaan. Tuhan mengukur kemampuan makhluknya untuk menggunakan kelebihannya dalam menghadapi cobaan. Kalau kita gagal, berarti kita telah menyia-nyiakan pemberian berharga dari Tuhan. Kelebihan. Kalau kita berhasil, berarti termasuk pada makhluk-Nya yang sangat mencintai pemberian Tuhan. Karena itu, Tuhan pun bahagia melihat kita yang ternyata sangat bersyukur pada-Nya. Pada akhirnya, Tuhan pun selalu memberikan apa saja yang terbaik untuk hidup kita di dunia fana ini dan dunia penuh keabadian**

**Rima P.O.V.**

Aku adalah Rima Touya, seorang gadis yang hidup tercukupi dengan hasil jerih payahku menjadi seorang model. Meski begitu, aku harus mau merelakan waktu-waktuku untuk pergi ke tempat pemotretan. Begitu juga dengan sekolahku. Tak jarang au ijin untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Sehingga banyak beberapa materi yang aku tinggalkan. Tetapi aku masih beruntung, aku bisa menyewa guru privat yang profesional. Namanya Shiki Senri.

Membicarakan tentang guru privatku, aku elalu membangga-banggakannya. Tidak hanya cerdas, dia juga pengertian dan pehatian pada murid yang dia ajari, termasuk aku. Selain itu...ehm dia memiliki rupa yang menurutku pas untuk kelas model. Tetapi dia sering merendah diri saat aku terlalu memuji rupanya. Ia hanya ingin serius pada dunia pendidikan. Entah kenapa. Menang dia memiliki IQ yang lumayan tinggi, dan itu sangat melampaui IQ-ku sendiri. Jadi tidak heran meski usianya hanya beda beberapa bulan denganku, tetapi dia sudah bergelar S1 Fisika, dan sekarang sedang mengikuti kuliah S2 jurusan IT. Tidak seperti aku yang masih kelas XI SMA. IQ lumayan disertai semangat belajar yang bagus, tetapi karena aku seorang model, jadi aku tidak bisa merasakan hasil maksimal yang sebenarnya.

Di sabtu pagi yang cerah...

Sekolah libur, tetapa aku ada jadwal pemotretan, meski hanya satu. Jadi aku tetap bangun pagi seperti biasanya. Tidak seperti remaja normal seusiaku. Kebanyakan mereka bangun siang kalau libur.

Aku buka tirai jendela kamarku. Cahaya matahari masuk dan menembus, membuat secercah semangatku tuk menjalani hidup ini bangkit.

"Ohayou~" ucapku.

Setelah itu, aku cepat-cepat bergegas untuk berangkat ke tempat pemotretan.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Rima turun dari tangga sambil melihat keadaan di ruang keluarga. Sepi. Memang begini biasanya. Orang tua Rima itu super sibuk. Berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, lalu pulang malam. Jadi ia jarang berkumpul bersama orang tuanya.

"Rima-sama." panggil seseorang dari samping kanan Rima.

"Oh, kau mengagetkanku saja" Roma menoleh pada seorang pelayan wanita sambil merapihkan pita rambutnya. "Otousan dan Okaasan belum pulang ya?" tanya Rima.

"Sudah. Tetapi tadi pamit pergi keluar kota selama satu minggu untuk kepentingan perusahaan. Mereka berpesan pada Rima-sama agar bisa mengatur waktu."

Rima hanya mengangguk-angguk. Setelah itu ia bergegas mencari supir pribadinya, Yuujiro. Tetapi pelayan wanita itu mencegahnya.

"Sumimasen, Yuujiro-san sedang sakit"

Rima memandang pelayan wanita itu sedikit kecewa. "Lalu, siapa yang nanti akan mengantarku ke tempat pemotretan? Kalau naik taksi...aku tidak mau. Mahal."

Tiba-tiba, seorang pelayan perempuan lain datang menghampiri Rima. Kelihatanya dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Rima.

"Ano, ada tamu yang mau bertemu Rima-sama."

"Ya, ya, ya." Rima pun menemui tamu itu.

Siapa? Pria menyebalkan itu lagi? batin Rima sambil mengingat pria yang menggagalkan pemotretan kemarin.

Tetapi, setelah ia berada di ruang tamu...

"Shiki-sensei?"

**-to be continued-**

**okeee! cukup sampai sini dulu ya. nanti saya update kapan-kapan -pertanda bakal lama update-nya**

**RnR please..**

**no flame for my first fanfict. buat saya semangat untuk menjadi lebih baik**


	2. Chapter 2

**"This Love"**

**Chapter 2 : This Strange Feeling  
**

Disclaimer Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino

*saya gak bakalan bisa punya terkecuali saya ***** dia* #frontal #sensor

~Happy Reading~

**Rima's POV**

Shiki tersenyum padaku. Matanya yang sama denganku memandang sedikit menyembunyikan sesuatu di baliknya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Rima-chan terlihat rapi. Mau ada pemotretan lagi?" tanyanya.

"Iya, sensei. Uhm...ta-tapi tidak ada yang mengantarkanku kesana. Soalnya supir pribadiku sedang sakit."

Shiki bersimpati padaku. Ia sempat berpikir sebentar, lalu dia mengutarakan usulnya.

"Hari ini aku tidak ada jam kuliah. Dosen sedang sibuk. Hmm...apa boleh aku menjadi supir pribadi Rima-chan untuk sementara?" tawarnya, dan aku merasa sangat surprise.

Mataku berbinar. Ternyata masih ada malaikat penolong di saat seperti ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menggandeng Shiki keluar dan mendapati tawarannya.

**Shiki's POV**

Dengan canggung, aku mengendalikan setir mobilku demi mengantar Rima ke tempat pemotretan. Bagiku, tempat itu adalah tempat yang menjadi penyebab Okaasan jarang sekali menemuiku, dan aku membencinya. Aku masih bisa membayangkan semua kejadian yang menjadi awal rasa benciku pada dunia model. Meski begitu, aku selalu terlihat seperti biasa saja pada dunia model semenjak aku menjadi guru privat untuk Rima. Aku hanya ingin membuat siswa didikku nyaman denganku.

"Shiki-sensei tidak keberatan menemaniku di tempat pemotretan?" tanya Rima suatu kali di tengah perjalanan.

Aku tidak meresponnya. Aku masih terpikir soal tadi.

"Sensei?" Rima menepuk pundakku, aku terkejut.

"I-iya ada apa, Rima-chan?"

Rima kecewa ternyata aku tidak mendengar pertanyaannya. Wajah cemberutnya nampak.

"Gomen ne. Aku sedikit stres." alasanku sambil memegang kepalaku.

Rima tak menjawabku. Ia memilih sibuk melihat pemandangan di luar jendela mobil.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan, akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan.

Rima terlebih dahulu turun dibandingkan dengan aku. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat bersemangat. Senyumnya juga terlukis di bibirnya yang menurutku manis (?)

_Kenapa komentarku seperti itu_? tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku tersenyum sendiri memikirkan komentarku tentang bibir Rima. Tidak heran seorang model seperti dia memiliki keistimewaan seperti itu? Jadi aku anggap ini biasa saja.

"Sensei, turun." pinta Rima padaku.

"Iya, Iya, Rima-chan." aku pun turun dari mobil. Lalu dengan reflek Rima menggandengku untuk menemaninya ke tempat kerjanya.

"Wah, Rima sudah datang ya. Bagus sekali. Kau selalu tepat waktu tiap datang kesini." ujar seorang pria pada Rima.

Rima tersenyum. "Tapi Ichijo kemana?" ia celingukan di ruang rias itu. "Rima-chan." seseorang yang duduk di kursi santai menyapa Rima dengan manis.

Rima menoleh padanya. "Ichijo~" lalu ia menghampiri Ichijo. Dipeluknya Ichijo senang.

Aku memandang mereka. Oh, Ichijo? Ternyata dia kenal juga dengan Rima. Seniorku itu seorang model seperti Rima. Meski sebenarnya aku dan Ichijo satu semester, tetapi berbeda jurusan. Aku IT, dia teater.

"Kau kemana saja selama seminggu ini? Tiap aku hubungi, nomormu tidak aktif." cerita Rima pada Ichijo.

"Gomen ne, ai. Aku hanya ingin mencoba fokus sementara dengan kuliahku." jawab Ichijo. "Hey, kau." Ichijo melihat ke arahku. "Tidak kuliah?"

"Iya. Dosen sibuk." jawabku.

Rima memandang aku dan Ichijo tak percaya. "Kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?"

Aku dan Ichijo saling pandang.

"Tentu saja. Kita berdua memang satu angkatan. Ehm...tapi lebih cepat Shiki aku rasa. Dia mahasiswa jenius yang pernah aku kenal." Ichijo melirik pada Rima.

Mukaku sedikit memerah.

Rima mengangguk." Aku percaya itu."

"Ta-tapi sebentar. Kau kenal pacarku darimana? Terus kenapa kau bersama pacarku?" tanya Ichijo padaku.

Dalam hatiku sedikit ada rasa terkejut. "Ehh, maksudnya Rima-chan itu pacarmu?" aku mencoba memastikan.

"Iya." jawab Ichijo santai. "Ehm...aku kenal Rima sudah lama. Kira-kira sejak pertama kali Rima terjun ke dunia model, ya kan Rima?"

Rima hanya mengangguk.

"Terus kebersamaanku dengan Rima disini hanya sekedar ingin mengantarnya. Tadi pagi aku datang ke rumahnya untuk sekadar..."

"Sekadar apa?" tanya Ichijo.

Yah, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Rima untuk jalan-jalan. Sudah biasa seperti ini, meski terkadang tidak. Tapi karena yang menanyakan itu adalah pacar Rima, Ichijo, aku sedikit gugup. Aku takut disangka yang tidak-tidak di mata Ichijo. Lagipula statusku sebagai guru privat untuk Rima sangat dirahasiakan. Tetapi kalai boleh, aku menyalahkan Rima yang tidak memberitahuki kalau selama ini dia memiliki pacar yang tak lain adalah orang yang aku kenal.

"Ah, sudahlah, Ichijo. Sebentar lagi pengambilan gambar." kata Rima.

"Oh, iya. sahut Ichijo. "Sampai disini dulu ya, Shiki." salamnya.

Setelah itu ia pergi bersama Rima ke tempat rias. Sebelum menghilang dari pandanganku, Rima sempat menoleh sebentar padaku. Sorot matanya menyiratkan sesuatu. Aku membalasnya dengan pandangan '_kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang itu?_'.

Aku menggeleng. Rasanya aku jadi aneh setelah tahu tentang itu. Semangatku untuk selalu tersenyum pada Rima sedikit menurun bahkan mungkin tidak ikhlas. Aku tak tahu kenapa.

Rima kembali menarik pandangannya.

_Perasaan ini..._

* * *

**Rima's POV**

"Ichijo, hari ini kau ada acara tidak selain ini?" tanyaku pada Ichijo.

"Aku harap tidak." jawab Ichijo sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kita lihat saja nanti."

Aku merangkul lengannya dengan sedikit manja. Aku senang sekali bisa bersama pacarku, meski kebanyakan aku hanya bisa bertemu dengannya di tempat pemotretan. Tetapi itulah yang membuatku semangat ke tempat permotretan.

Sayangnya, tadi hanya perasaanku di saat kemarin. Aku agak sedikit terpikirkan dengan pandangan Shiki tadi. Tidak seperti biasanya dia memandangku seperti itu. Aku merasakan ada perubahan pada dirinya begitu Ichijo mengakui bahwa aku ini adalah pacarnya. Kenapa seperti itu? Ada apa, Shiki-sensei?

Pemotretan ini berlangsung lama sekali. Entah kenapa perasaanku bisa mengatakan seperti itu. Dalam hati, aku ada keinginan untuk cepat-cepat menemui Shiki dan menjelaskan semuanya. Hah? Untuk apa aku menjelaskannya? Kenapa ada keinginan seperti ini di dalam hatiku?

Selesai pemotretan, aku langsung mengambil ponsel Blackberry di tasku. Aku memeriksa timeline akun twitter-nya, melihat aktivitas di facebook-nya, status BBM (BlackBerry Messenger), dan...ARRGH! Untuk apa aku begini? Apa aku khawatir pada Shiki? Tapi untung saja aku tidak menemukan aktivitas apapun di social network-nya. Berarti aku lega sekarang? Tidak!

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku taruh kembali ponsel BlackBerry-ku ke tas, tetapi Ichijo menariknya.

"Pinjam ya, Rima." ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Pasti dia ngin memeriksanya. Sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Tapi sayang aku tak pernah memeriksa ponselnya. Apa begitu penting?

**Normal POV**

Ponsel Rima berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Tetai karena Rima sedang ada di ruang ganti, Ichijo membuka pesan itu terlebih dahulu sebelum Rima.

From : Shiki-sensei (+819888xxx)

To : Rima-chan (+819811xxx)

_Rima-chan, aku setia menunggumu. Sekarang aku berada di mobilku._

Ichijo meletakkan ponsel Rima di meja yang dekat dengannya. Ia sedikit curiga tentang hubungan antara pacarnya dengan Shiki. Tetapi kenapa nama kontak Shiki ada embel-embel 'sensei'? Apa maksud Rima dengan menamakan Shiki seperti itu?

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ichijo berbunyi. Ada yang memanggil. Ia melihat display ponsel terlebih dahulu, lalu ia menerima panggilan itu di tempat yang agak sepi.

"I'm sorry I can't. This my time with my study, baby." kata Ichijo berbohong. "Ya, see you~" Ichijo mengakhiri panggilan. Tanpa ia sadari, Rima berada di dekatnya.

"Ditelpon siapa? Pakai panggilan seperti itu." tanya Rima.

"Orang tuaku. Aku sudah biasa memanggil mereka seperti itu, sayang." jawab Ichijo santai. "Ini ponselmu." ia mengembalikan ponsel milik Rima. "Tadi Shiki mengirim pesan padamu. Maaf sudah membacanya sebelum sayang."

"Tidak apa-apa." ujar Rima sambil membaca dalam hati sms dari Shiki.

Ichijo kembali memeriksa ponselnya. Ia memeriksa riwayat panggilan terakhir tadi. _Sara Shirabuki, 09:39 AM, 00:00:49_. Setelah itu ia klik pilihan, dan hapus.

**Shiki's POV**

Jariku memijit tombol play di iPod-ku saat memilih lagu Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou yang dinyanyikan Tohoshinki. Aku mendengarkan alunan lagu itu lewar headphone putihku. Selain itu, aku juga memainkan gitar kesayanganku yang nadanya mengikuti lagu yang aku dengarkan. Sekalian melancarkan latihan untuk diriku sendiri selama ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu mobilku dibuka seorang dari luar.

"Ri-Rima-chan?" seruku. Permainan gitarku terhenti. Ekspresi Rima menampakkan habis dikesali oleh seseorang.

"Kenapa tidak pergi bersama Ichijo?" tanyaku pelan.

Rima meremas tas selempang yang ia pakai. "Dia sibuk, sensei! Selalu saja begitu. Kemana waktu untuk bersama lama-lama, hm? Aku kesepian!" keluhnya.

Aku mematikan iPod-ku, headphone aku lepaskan, dan gitar aku taruh ke kursi belakang. Ini adalah waktu serius untuk mendengar keluhan dari siswa didikku, Rima Touya.

"Benar?"

"Iya tentu saja! Aku bosan begini terus!" keluh Rima lagi. "Sudah setahun aku bersamanya, tetapi jarang sekali bertemu. Selain itu, hubunganku dengannya sudah direstui oleh kedua orang tuaku. Tiga bulan yang lalu kami tunangan." ia menunjukkan cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih bertuliskan kanji 'Ichijo Takuma'. "tapi, entah kenapa aku sangat menyayanginya."

Aku terdiam. Aku mengerti benar perasaan Rima sekarang. Ia sangat mencintai seseorang tetapi tidak bahagia. Bahkan aku bisa rasa kesepian di hatinya. Aku tahu kedua orang tuanya membiarkan Rima tanpa komunikasi yang sering. Mereka sibuk dengan perusahaannya. Sama seperti orang tuaku.

"Ayah dan ibu mengatakan kalau Ichijo bisa menemani kesepianku. Maka dari itu mereka menjodohkan dia untukku. Awalnya aku sangat bahagia, meski aku harus merahasiakan semua itu ke orang lain, termasuk ke Shiki-sensei yang sudah mendidikku 6 tahun yang lalu. Maaf, sensei."

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Karena aku bukan siapa-siapa di matamu. Aku hanya bertugas untuk membimbing belajarmu. Kau seorang model yang terkenal. Tak jarang kau sering absen dari sekolah untuk menjalani profesimu. Aku berbeda denganmu. Lagipula, kehadiranku juga didasari atas uang. Jadi aku-"

"Cukup!" potong Rima yang membuatku terkejut. "Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi! Aku...aku merasa semakin benci pada diriku sendiri. Aku terlahir sebagai seseorang yang kesepian, rapuh dan haus akan kasih sayang." Rima menarik nafas. "Aku...aku menganggapmu sebagai seorang guru terbaik yang pernah aku kenal." ia menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Shiki-sensei, aku...aku rasa aku harus mengatakannya. Aku...aku membutuhkanmu sekarang." tak terasa air matanya jatuh. "Hibur aku yang kesepian ini. Selagi kau ada di dekatku." perlahan ia mendekat padaku. Entah kenapa setelah itu aku mendekapnya. Aku belai rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir dua itu. Wajahnya aku lihat berubah sedih sekali. Matanya penuh dengan air mata.

"Shiki-sensei, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks...hiks...aku begini..." tanyanya di sela tangisnya.

Aku bingung. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku jawab. Aku ingin sekali membantu Rima, padahal aku sendiri ada masalah dan ingin ada yang membantu. "Rima, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu." ujarku asal.

Rima menatapku, "A-apa itu?"

Aku tersenyum. Tanganku menghapus air matanya yang meleleh. "Ada di apartemenku. Itu pun kalau kau mau ikut denganku ke apartemenku."

Rima menatapku tak percaya. Sesaat, dia mengangguk.

**-to be continued-**

yooooo! akhirnya **Kuran Heroine** kembali lagi dengan update-an **"This Love"** XD

aku update sebelum ulangan umum semester 3 ==v

niatnya mau update sehabis ulangan, tapi kayaknya sekarang aja :3

Aku gak mau draft-ku mengganggu pikiranku =.=

Maaf kalau nomor hp-nya ngaco. Aku gak tau nomor prefiks operator seluler jepang. Taunya cuma kode Negara jepang aja.

Ehm, penasaran dengan lanjutannya? Apa yang akan Shiki Senri berikan pada Rima Touya?

Tunggu chapter 3 yang insya allah sehabis ulangan umum.

**Review please. give me suggest, not flame. Make me more better than before**


	3. Chapter 3

**"This Love"**

**Chapter 3 : Suddenly Kiss  
**

Disclaimer Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino

*saya gak bakalan bisa punya terkecuali saya ***** dia* #frontal #sensor

~Happy Reading~

**Rima's POV**

Perasaanku sedikit lega setelah aku menyanggupi tawaran Shiki untuk ke apartemennya. Agak penasaran. Lagipula selama ini aku tidak pernah ke apartemennya. Seringnya Shiki yang datang ke rumahku.

"Sensei, kau tidak lupa untuk mengajariku pelajaran fisika nanti?" tanyaku di tengah perjalanan menuju apartemen.

"Ehm...Rima maaf. Rasanya aku tak bisa. Kali ini dibatalkan. Aku tak ingin rumus fisika itu memenuhi pikiranmu sekarang. Aku tahu apa yang seharusnya kau butuhkan." ujar Shiki.

"A-apa itu?"

"Lihat saja nanti." ia tersenyum bangga.

Setelah perjalanan selama 30 menit, akhirnya sampai juga di apartemen Shiki. Aku takjub sekali. Apartemen ini terlihat mewah, bagus, bersih dan menarik. Aku tak menyangka bahwa guru privatku ini tinggal di apartemen seperti ini.

"Keluarga sensei dimana?" tanyaku celingukan.

Shiki melepas jaketnya terlebih dahulu, lalu menaruhnya di gantungan pakaian. "Keluargaku ada di Kyoto. Disini aku tinggal sendirian. Yah, meski aku punya sepupu yang tinggal di Tokyo juga. Tapi dia tidak tinggal bersamaku di apartemen ini." jelasnya.

"Oh..."

"Kau kenal dia, Rima." tambah Shiki.

"Eh? Memangnya siapa namanya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Shiki mencari remote AC terlebih dahulu. Ia menyal akan AC. "Yuuki Kuran."

"Hah? Yuki sepupumu? A-aku terkejut. Tak bisa dipercaya." komentarku baru tahu. "Sensei, rasanya aku harus mengenalmu lebih jauh." kataku, dan mata Shiki melotot. "Aku rasa kau orang yang menarik."

Shiki menjadi salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, "Ya, tentu saja boleh. Ahaha..."

Aku merasa senang sekali. Rasanya aku semakin dekat dengan orang yang aku kenal 6 tahun yang lalu ini. Aku menyesal kenapa harus sekarang aku mengetahui latar belakangnya yang lebih dalam. Dan benar saja, aku baru tahu ternyata dia bisa memainkan alat musik piano dan gitar. Ia memainkan beberapa lagu jepang, korea, mandarin, dan barat juga. Aku takjub. Aku menjadi semakin bangga padanya. Dia multitalen.

Tak terasa waktu sudah sore. Saatnya aku pulang ke rumah. Rasanya tak rela. Aku ingin sekali terus bersama Shiki. Apalagi kalau mengingat tentang rasa kue buatannya. Ya, dia juga bisa membuat kue. Tidak seperti aku wanita yang tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Di lain waktu, Rima-chan boleh kembali kesini. Aku menerima dengan senang hati." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya...uhm tapi-"

"Sudahlah, Rima. Sekarang kau harus pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu." kata Shiki sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Aku mengangguk, meski di dalam hati ada rasa tak puas. Aku penasaran dengan Shiki. Aku ingin tahu tentang dia!

Shiki membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku sedikit tak enak padanya. Aku tersenyum kecil dengan mulut aku tutup dengan tangan.

"Err...Rima sudah merasa tenang?" tanya Shiki begitu kami berdua sudah berdua di dalam mobil. Aku mengangguk dengan pasti, lalu Shiki tersenyum padaku.

"Tujuan kita kemana?" Shiki sedikit menggodaku dengan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Hmm..." tak segan aku memukul lengan Shiki dengan manja, dan Shiki hanya tersenyum sambil menangkis pukulanku. Ini sering dilakukan, jadi aku dan Shiki menganggap ini sudah biasa.

Ah, bahagianya aku hari ini. Aku tidak ingat pertengkaranku dengan Ichijo tadi siang. Padahal biasanya aku bisa merasa tersakiti sampai seharian. Apakah ini karena Shiki? Aku kira iya. Karena hari ini menjadi awal keterbukaanku pada seorang guru privat, yang satu-satunya paling sering mengisi waktuku. Dia juga setia. Mau mengikuti muridnya ke tempat pemotretan, tempat perbelanjaan, restoran, dan apa saja yang aku kunjungi. Kalau dilihat dari bayaran, Shiki tidak aku beri dengan sistem perbulan, tetapi perjam. Aku pikir itu bayaran yang pantas untuknya. Dia spesial.

**Shiki's POV**

Saat di tengah perjalanan ke rumah Rima...

Hatiku bergetar. Aku merasa sesuatu yang telah lama aku rasa semenjak menjadi pembimbing untuk seseorang yang sedang aku antar pulang ke rumahnya. Luluh. Aku menjadi seakan menyayanginya karena kesepiannya. Mata biru yang selalu harus segar saat pengambilan gambar, menyelipkan perasaan merasa tidak diadili. Sikap cerianya pada semua orang hanya berperan sebagai penutup perasaan yang sebenarnya dirasa.

"Rima..." aku mengatakannya tanpa sadar.

"Sensei?"

Aku menoleh padanya. Mataku sedikit terbelalak. Saat ini, pandanganku begitu tepat pada wajah Rima. Bibir mungil Rima sedikit membuka. Mata biru yang terkadang berkedip pelan, menatapku sayu. Bulu matanya yang lentik tetap terlihat indah meski dia tak memakai maskara, setahuku.

"Kau lelah?" tanyaku setelah bisa mengendalikan diriku.

"Sedikit." jawab Rima sambil merapihkan rambutnya.

Aku memandang ke arah depan mobil lebih fokus. Jalanan ini sepi. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ini baru menginjak waktu petang. Langitnya pun anehnya tidak ada benda terang yang muncul. Mendung.

Tak sengaja, aku melihat Rima seperti sedang kedinginan. Ia berusaha menghangatkan tubuh dengan merapatkan tubuhnya dekat jok mobilku.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyaku, dan Rima hanya mengangguk. Saat aku ingin memberinya jaket, aku teringat kalau aku tidak membawa jaket.

"Ehm...maafkan aku, Rima. Gara-gara aku, kau menjadi kedinginan." ucapku.

Rima menggeleng, "Tidak, sensei. Jangan salahkan diri sendiri."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kacamataku yang sedikit turun, aku naikkan posisinya. Aku harus fokus ke depan untuk mengemudikan mobil ini. Tapi hujan turun diawali dengan gerimis yang perlahan deras, menghalangi pandanganku. Aku menghentikan mobilku, lalu menepikannya di pinggir jalan yang ada pohonnya. Selama hujan masih deras.

"Berhenti ya?" tanya Rima yang masih memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Iya." jawabku pelan.

Aku mengambil ponsel BlackBerry-ku di jok belakang. Aku mengeceknya. Ada 2 panggilan tak terjawab dari Aidou. Selain itu juga ada pesan masuk dari Aidou yang memberitahu kalau sang dosen masuk karena keperluannya diundur.

Ah, hari ini berarti aku bolos. Untuk yang pertama kali, batinku sambil kembali menaruh ponsel ke jok belakang yang lumayan penuh dengan perlengkapanku.

"Sensei, aku matikan AC-nya ya? Dingin..." pinta Rima.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanyaku yang mulai tersadar terjebak hujan yang deras. Terus melanjutkan perjanalan ini saja tidak mungkin. Mataku tidak bisa fokus dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba...  
JEDERRR!

"Kyaa~" jeritan Rima membuatku terkejut. Lebih baik mendengar suara guntur daripada suara jeritan wanita. Karena petir bukanlah suatu bentuk luapan kesusahan, melainkan akibat dari pertemuan ion positif dan ion negatif. Tapi kenapa tubuhku sesak?

"Aku takut...aku takut..." keluh Rima sambil terus memelukku erat-erat dan semakin membuatku repot untuk mempertahankan posisi yang benar. Maksudku aku harus bisa menghindari dari peralatan yang berbahaya. Jangan sampai kakiku, tanganku, atau apapun melakukan kesalahan seperti tak sengaja menginjak gas, rem, dan sebagainya. Tapi untung saja hanya kepalaku yang terbentur kaca mobil. Lumayan rasanya. Ini semua karena Rima.

"Aww!" keluhku.

"Sensei, takut~" Rima kembali mengeluh ketakutan, tetapi karena ia mengeluh dekat telingaku, dan bibirnya juga bersentuhan dengan telingaku, tubuhku merasa tiba-tiba bergetar. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang melonjak naik. Begitu juga ditambah keluhan-keluhan Rima yang agak 'risih' di telingaku.

"Rima..." aku berusaha menahan perasaanku. Tetapi entah kenapa tanganku malah membalas pelukan Rima. Tanganku melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping. Lalu saat aku mencoba melepaskan, tangan Rima malah mencegahku untuk melepaskan pelukan.

"Sensei, aku kedinginan. Peluk aku terus. Aku ingin mendapatkan kehangatan dari tubuhmu." pintanya lirih, dan aku menurutinya.

Mendapatkan kehangatan memang boleh, tetapi kenapa dia sesekali menggesekkan dadanya pada tubuhku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harus mengabaikan perasaan itu. Aku ingat benar hubunganku dengan Rima. Meski aku akui aku suka bahkan menyayangi Rima...tapi...

"Tubuhmu tetap hangat ya?" komentar Rima. Aku terdiam. "Tidak seperti Ichijo."

Mataku terbelalak.

"Aku..." Rima menatapku, "belum pernah menemukan yang seperti itu. Baru kali ini aku menemukan yang seperti itu." matanya menjadi sayu.  
Aku pura-pura tertawa kecil. Ia menatapku heran.

"Dan kau yang pertama kali mengatakan tubuhku seperti itu." kataku berusaha santai.

Rima mengangguk . Tetapi setelah itu ia tiba-tiba menjauh dariku. "Sumimasen, sensei. Lu-lupakan soal tadi." ia tertunduk malu. Mukanya memerah.

**Rima's POV**

Aku benar-benar bodoh. Apa yang telah aku katakan pada Shiki begitu bodoh. Ini sangat menjadikanku semakin terbuka dengannya. Tapi bukannya itu semua adalah kemauanku? Aku sangat kesepian tanpa Ichijo, dan aku rasa Shiki bisa menjadi penggantinya disaat Ichijo tidak bisa.  
Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan yang memegang pipiku. Tangan itu menyibakkan rambutku, lalu mendongakkan wajahku agar bisa menatap pemilik tangan itu. Kembali, mukaku memerah.

"Rima Touya..." dengan secepat kilat di luar mobil, ia melumat bibirku. Aku sangat terkejut!

"U-uhm..." mulutku terkunci rapat. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu pada Shiki. Aku ingin sekali bertanya kenapa dia seperti itu padaku.  
Ponselku berbunyi. Aku tahu pasti itu Ichijo. Tetapi dengan keadaanku yang sekarang, aku tidak mungkin bisa menerima panggilannya.

_Shiki-sensei, su-sudah...uhm...aku ingin bebas. Ah, udara..._keluhanku terhenti saat aku merasa bibirku digigit. Aku pun mencengkeram bahu Shiki.  
Shiki melepasnya. Aku pun akhirnya bisa bernafas.

"Haah...haah..."

Tanpa satu kata pun, tiba-tiba Shiki melajukan mobilnya ke mbali. Hujan yang tinggal gerimis masih bisa mendukung perjalanan pulang ke rumahku. Aku menatapnya bingung. Tetapi tatapanku tidak ia tanggapi. Ia masih fokus dengan perjalanan di depannya.

_Apa maksud sensei mencium bibirku tiba-tiba?_ aku kaget.

Sepuluh menit kemudian akhirnya sampai di rumahku. Itu pun dengan perjalanan yang bisu. Tidak ada percakapan diantara kami.

Aku membuka pintu mobil begitu Shiki memberhentikan mobilnya.  
"Arigatou, Shiki-sensei." ucapku sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Ya." jawabnya, dan aku takjub mendengarnya. Akhirnya ia bicara juga, meski satu kata.

"Hati-hati di jalan." pesanku, dan Shiki hanya memandangku. Aku pun menutup pintu mobil, lalu tanpa pamit, Shiki pergi dari rumahku. Aku memandangnya bingung.

_Sensei, apa maksudmu menciumku tiba-tiba?_ tanyaku dalam hati.

"Haah..." aku menghela nafas panjang supaya tenang. Setela itu, aku langkahkan kakiku masuk ke rumah.

Di dalam rumah terlihat sepi. Tak ada aktifitas. Orang tuaku sedang keluar kota, pembanti pasti sudah beristirahat di kamarnya masing-masing.  
Sudah biasa, batinku.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku. Rasanya di dalam ada orang. Aku bisa mendengar ada musik jazz dari dalam kamar.

Begitu aku membuka pintu, "Ichijo?"

Ichijo terlihat santai menikmati musik jazz yang diputar di DVD player-ku sambil berbaring di kasurku. Tapi setelah ia menyadari keberadaanku, ia menghampiriku.

"Sayang, kau pergi lama sekali. Aku panggil tetapi tidak kau jawab." kata Ichijo, lalu ia memelukku dengan mesra.

Aku tersenyum. Sambutan pelukannya membuatku senang.

"Maaf, ponselku ada di dalam tas." bisikku berbohong pada Ichijo. Berbohong? Baru kali ini aku berbohong pada Ichijo.

_Maaf, sebenarnya saat itu Shiki sedang menciumku. Jadi aku tidak bisa menerima panggilanmu,_ batinku.

"Bajumu sedikit basah." komentar Ichijo saat meraba tubuhku yang masih dibalut baju yang sedikit basah karena kehujanan. "Kau kehujanan rupanya." jemarinya mengelus pipiku sebentar, lalu bibirku. Berbekas ciuman dari Shiki. Aku harap Ichijo tidak curiga.

"Iya." jawabku tersenyum. Mukaku kembali memerah. Tapi untuk Ichijo.

Perlahan, Ichijo membuka satu persatu kancing bajuku. Setelah terbuka semua, ia menanggalkan bajuku. Kini tinggal kaus dalamku, dan celana pendek yang aku pakai. "Kau selalu membuatku tergoda." tangan Ichijo meremas pantatku.

"Kau juga." aku menoleh padanya. Tanpa basa-basi, aku mencium bibir Ichijo.

"Uhm..." Ichijo meresponku. Ia menggigit bibirku, lalu ia memasukka lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Ia mulai mengeksplorasi mulutku. Gigiku ia tekan dengan pergerakan lidahnya yang sangat berhasrat. Salivanya ia masukan ke dalam mulutku, begitu pun juga dengan salivaku aku amasukan ke dalam mulutnya. Tak pernah saliva tidak menetes sampai keluar dari mulut masing-masing sampai ke leher.

_'Rima Touya...'_

Mendadak aku teringat saat dan sesudah Shiki meberiku ciuman tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa. Aku pun melepaskan diri dari permainan Ichijo. Aku segera lari ke kamar mandi, lalu menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Ichijo sedikit kecewa padaku. Tetapi ia juga merasa aneh padaku yang tiba-tiba menjauhinya. Biasanya aku selalu mendekatinya bahkan mau bercinta dengannya.

"Maaf, Ichijo. Malam ini aku tidak bisa." ujarku lirih, tetapi sebenarnya perlahan air mataku meleleh mengingat perlakuan Shiki.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksamu, Rima." sahut Ichijo dari luar kamar mandi.

Aku menunduk. Mulutku ditutup dengan telapak tanganku. Aku mengecewakan Ichijo di waktu senggangnya.

"Aku tunggu di ruang makan ya, sayang." sayup-sayup suara Ichijo menjauh dariku.

Perlahan aku menjatuhkan diri ke lantai kamar mandi ini, lalu duduk sambil memeluk kedua lutut kakiku. Aku renungi ciuman dari Shiki saat ia mengantarku pulang ke rumah.

Tidak mungkin! Ke-kenapa dia nekat dan tiba-tiba menciumku? Apa dia...AH! A-aku...aku bingung menghadapi itu. Tapi rasanya...rasanya lebih dari Ichijo.

Aku memegangi bibirku sambil membayangkannya kembali.

"Pocky? Ra-rasanya seperti Pocky." pikirku. "Ah, aku ingat. Sebelum mengantarku pulang, dia makan beberapa batang Pocky." aku berusaha mengingat kejadian yang tidak penting. "Tapi kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan rasa itu? Pocky makanan favoritku juga."  
Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri. Aku kesal menjadi seperti ini. Satu hari yang berbeda dari hari-haru biasanya.  
"Andai saja itu terjadi lagi dan aku rasa dengan serius lagi." aku beranjak berdiri. Tapi sepertinya itu kata-kata aneh yang pernah aku ucapkan.  
"TIDAAAK! TIDAAAKK!" aku pun berteriak.

**Shiki's POV**

Malam hari jam 22.00 di apartemenku...

Aku melamuni perbuatan di bawah alam sadarku saat mengantar Rima pulang. Aku terus menyiksa badanku sendiri untuk meyakinkan apakah itu benar-benar sudah aku lakukan. Terlewat dari batas sebagai guru privat.

Jujur dari dalam lubuk hatiku menyukainya, menyayanginya, dan bahkan mencintainya sebagai orang yang aku inginkan. Tetapi setidaknya aku harus masih mempunyai batasan-batasan tertentu dalam menyikapinya. Sayangnya tadi benar-benar ceroboh. Aku takut dia menjauhiku, tidak ingin aku bimbing lagi, dan bahkan aku takut dia melaporkan perbuatanku ke media. Pasti nama dan wajahku tersebar kemana-mana. Terutama ayahku yang di Kyoto. Mungkin dia akan kecewa padaku, marah padaku sampai menghentikan biaya hidupku selamanya. Karena aku sangat mengenalnya. Dari luar ayahku terlihat diam, tetapi untukku sendiri dia agak keras dan berdisiplin tinggi. Ayahku juga pernah mengatakan agar aku fokus dengan pendidikan terlebih dahulu, dan aku menafsirkan pasti aku belum boleh mengurus masalah percintaan dengan wanita. Aku tidak keberatan, karena pada dasarnya aku mencintai pendidikan.

Ponselku berbunyi, dan aku sangat terkejut.

_'Otou-sama'_

_Oh my god_...

"Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi moshi, Otou-sama." sahutku gemetaran.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Senri?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Otou-sama. A-aku juga masih nyaman di...Tokyo ini."

"Kau kenapa? Suaramu tidak karuan begitu. Ada masalah?"

Aku menggeleng, "Ti-tidak. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan. Tadi aku mengantar muridku pulang ke rumahnya di tengah hujan."

"Istirahat yang cukup. Aku tidak mau kau mencari penyakit." pesan ayahku.

"I-iya, Otou-sama." sahutku merasa lega.

"Bagaimana kuliahnya tadi pagi?" tanyanya.

Yeah, sial. Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada ayahku? Aku sengaja tidak masuk kuliah karena dosen sibuk. Tetapi saat aku telah memutuskan untuk menemani Rima, aku baru tersadar ternyata dosen masuk terlambat dan Aidou memberitahuku. Sampai akhirnya aku mencium seorang model terkenal bernama Rima Touya. Ingat, aku melakukannya di bawah alam sadar! Bukan kehedakku!

"Sedikit diundur. Dosen terlambat masuk. Jadi tidak bisa disebut kuliah pagi. Hahaha..." jawabku berbohong tapi santai.

_Otou-sama, percayalah pada anakmu ini_, batinku cemas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang kau istirahat saja, Senri. Sudah malam." pesan ayahku lagi.

_Yes!_

"Engh...oyasumi, Otou-sama." ucapku.

"Oyasumi mo, Senri." sahutnya.

Klik.

**Normal POV**

Di ruang makan keluarga Touya...

Disana terlihat dua orang yang sedang makan malam. Suasananya hening, hanya terdengar suara garpu dan sendok. Saat itu, Rima masih belum menghiraukan makan malamnnya. Hanya Ichijo yang makan malam saat itu.

"Rima-chan, makanlah makananmu. Kau kan kehujanan tadi, jadi kau harus makan yang banyak. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit." Ichijo memandang Rima khawatir.

Rima menggeleng. Ia masih teringatdengan ciuman mendadak dari Shiki yang membuatnya bingung, dan galau seperti sekarang. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu pada Shiki secepatnya, tetapi kehadiran Ichijo disini dan perasaan bingung dan galau mengusiknya.

"Aku tidak mau makan malam ini. Aku mau langsung tidur." Rima beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku lelah, Ichijo."

Tanpa ucapan selamat tidur, Rima pergi begitu saja menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai, ia mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu membaringkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Baru saja ingin menutup matanya, ponselnya berbunyi. Ichijo memanggil.

"Buka kuncinya, aku ingin masuk." pinta Ichijo.

Rima menaruh ponselnya di meja samping dekat tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu, ia beranjak untuk membuka pintu kamarnya yang dikunci.  
"Rima, kau sakit ya?" Ichijo memegang kening Rima.

Rima menepisnya, "Tidak. Aku hanya merasa lemas, tidak semangat, bosan...emh..."

Ichijo menutup pintu kamar, lalu ia mendekati Rima. "Itulah akibatnya kalau kau tidak mematuhiku. Aku bilang kau harus makan yang banyak." ia memegang pipi Rima.

Rima memalingkan wajahnya. Ia ingin tidur sekarang. Tapi pada saat akan membaringkan tubuhnya, Ichijo mempercepat Rima untuk membaringkannya. Rima sedikit terkejut. Tubuhnya terhempas di tempat tidurnya.

"I-Ichijo?"

"Rima-chan~" panggil Ichijo sambil menahan tubuh Rima. "Aku ingin membuatmu kembali seperti Rima-chan yang seharusnya." bisik Ichijo di telinga Rima.

Rima menatapnya tak percaya. Detak jantungnya menjadi cepat saat ia merasa tangan Ichijo meraba tubuhnya. "Aah...Ichijo~" matanya terpejam bagitu dadanya diremas meski ia masih memakai baju yang lengkap. "U-ukh...ukh..."

"Kau suka, bukan?" Ichijo membenamka wajahnya di belahan dada Rima, lalu mengusap-usapkannya. Mata Rima membuka menutp berkali-kali karena merasa terangsang.

"Mendesah sambil menyebut namaku." dengan cepat ia melepaskan baju Rima. Karena Rima memakai tank top, Ichijo bisa lebih cepat melepasnya.

"Kau cantik dan indah." Ichijo mencium belahan dada Rima, dan Rima mendesah.

"A-akuu..hh..."

"Kau kenapa, Rima?" dengan gerakan jemari mengendap-endap, Ichijo melepas kaitan bra Rima.

"Aku mau berubah dan bersemangat." ucap Rima sambil memeluk Ichijo.

"Benar?"

"Iya."

Dan Ichijo melepas penutup tubuh bagian atas Rima itu. Rima menggigit bibir. Ia setengah telanjang sekarang.  
Ichijo melepas pelukan Rima. Ia menatap lekat-lekat dua buah dada Rima di depan matanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Ichijo mengeksplorasnya sampai Rima terus mendesah.

**-to be continued-**

**Author : GYAHAHAHA XDD ***muncul dari kegelapan sambil bawa lilin*

**Kuran Heroine** balik lagiiiiii! *teriak pake toa*

maaf kalo telat update ==a

**Shiki** : Ya jelas lama lah. Orang kamunya galau mulu

**JLEBB!**

Nusuk author. langsung cabut pergi bawa **Rima Touya **ke Makam Selawe yang ada di Indramayu.

**Shiki** : ehh! Author sialan pake acara culik pacarku! *kejar author sambil bawa-bawa kujang*

(?)

**Rima** : HAH? PACAR? JADIANNYA PAS KAPAN? OAO;;

**Shiki **: ya..ya nanti dah di chapter berikutnya =A=

kita tunggu aja jawaban dari author. ya kan? *lirik ke author pake tatapan setan khas makam selawe*

author langsung pake topeng Upin, lari.

ah sudahlah mari kita akhiri OOC ini =w=

tunggu kehadiran author ke depannya.

**Shiki** : pasti update-nya lama loh!

author langsung bekep mulutnya Shiki =x=


	4. Chapter 4

**"This Love"**

**Chapter 4 : The Truth**

Disclaimer Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino

*saya gak bakalan bisa punya terkecuali saya ***** dia* #frontal #sensor

~Happy Reading~

**Shiki's POV**

Pagi ini aku terlambat bangun. Bagaimana tidak karena kemarin aku kelelahan. Badanku menjadi kaku kalau digerakkan sekarang.

Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk membuka jendela kamar. Cahaya matahari langsung menyambutku, mataku yang tidak kuat dengan pancarannya, aku tutup dengan tanganku. Setelah itu, aku bergegas memperiapkan diri untuk pergi ke kampus.

Saat aku menyisir rambutku, aku tak sengaja melihat ponselku tergeletak di meja samping kasurku. Aku mengambilnya, lalu mengeceknya. Kosong. Tapi entah kenapa aku berpikir untuk menelpon Rima sekarang.

"Ha-halo?"

"Halo, sensei. Ada apa menelponku?"

"Rima-chan, aku..."

"Hm?"

_Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku yang telah menciummu kemarin. Aku tak bisa menahannya_, pengakuan konyol itu muncul di dalam hatiku.

"Temui aku di apartemenku setelah aku selesai kuliah, bisa?" tanyaku yang akhirnya bisa menguasai perasaanku yang mungkin akan menyeruak ke permukaan.

"Hari minggu kuliah ya? Padahal Ichijo tidak." ujar Rima heran.

Aku menepak jidatku. Aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari minggu. "Thanks, Rima. Karena kau, aku jadi ingat." ucapku. "Aku tunggu sekarang, bisa?"

"Umm...tidak bisa, sensei. Mungkin agak sedikit siang. Aku mau ke rumah Ichijo dahulu." tolak Rima halus.

Aku mengangguk-angguk,"Oh, iya, iya. See you."

"See you too."

Klik

**XoXoXo**

**Normal POV**

Rima masih berada diatas tempat tidur. Pagi ini agak telat bangun. Ini dikarenakan saat malam tadi ia bersama Ichijo melakukan hubungan itu. Lelah rasanya.

Saat mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur, kakinya terasa kaku. Seperti orang yang baru pertama kali melakukan hubungan. Padahal ia pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya.

Setelah itu, ia bergegasmembersihkan diri.

_'Rima Touya...'_

Rima berusaha melupakan ingatan kemarin saat Shiki menciumnya tiba-tiba, tetapi tidak bisa. Ia masih merasa terkejut sampai sekarang. Saat Shiki menelponnya tadi, jantungnya berdegup kencang, mukanya memerah juga. Untungnya tidak ada Ichijo disampingnya saat itu. Ichijo sudah pulang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali.

"Senri Shiki..." Rima mengingat nama gurunya itu. "Aku harus menanyakannya. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku harus menanyakannya."

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, ia keluar dari kamar untuk sarapan pagi.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Rima-sama." ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek, tinggi tubuhnya kira-kira 180 cm, matanya biru, dan kulitnya putih.

"Yuujirou? Ohayougozaimasu!" sahut Rima senang. "Kau sudah sembuh rupanya." Rima memeluk Yuujiro, dan Yuujiro merasa tak enak dengan perlakuan Rima. "Hari ini antar aku ke rumah Ichijo ya!" kata Rima bersemangat.

"Iya, Rima-sama." sahut Yuujiro. "Tapi kita sarapan pagi terlebih dahulu." ajaknya sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Rima tersenyum.

Sudah biasa sarapan pagi ini Rima lakukan bersama supir pribadinya, Yuujiro. Seumur hidupnya jarang sekali Rima makan bersama orang tuanya. Apalagi sekarang ini orang tuanya sering pergi keluar kota.

Bercerita tentang Yuujiro, dia adalah supir pribadi Rima. Ia berumur 23 tahun, masih muda, belum menikah. Tetapi ia sudah mempunyai tunangan bernama Tomoyo Hanasaki yang kini masih SMA, satu angkatan dengan Rima tetapi berbeda sekolah.

"Rima-sama, kau sudah siap?" tanya Yuujiro pada Rima yang masih merapihkan rambutnya.

"Yak! Yak! Aku siap!" sahut Rima sambil hormat pada Yuujiro.

Yuujiro tertawa dibuatnya. Sifat Rima sering menggemaskan di depan Yuujiro.

"Kau tidak lupa hari ini kan?" tanya Yuujiro saat membukakan pintu mobil untuk Rima.

"Hhe? A-apa?" Rima tak tahu maksud dari Yuujiro.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal sekarang." jawab Yuujiro sambil mengacak rambut Rima.

Rima teringat. Hari ini adalah hari libur yang penuh. Tidak ada sekolah, dan tidak ada jadwal pemotretan.

"Oh, iya, iya." Rima tersenyum konyol pada Yuujiro. "Kau tetap ingat ya, Yuujiro. Tidak seperti aku. Pelupa. Hahaha..."

"Kita berangkat sekarang~" ujar Yuujiro.

**XoXoXo**

Di apartemen Senri Shiki...

Sudah satu jam Shiki termenung di depan komputernya. Tujuannya untuk meng-update blog-nya dengan tugas kuliahnya, masih belum dilaksanakan. Ia masih terpikir tentang bagaimana kalau ia mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang saja. Tapi pengakuan Rima bahwa Ichijo adalah tunangannya, yang juga selama ini menjadi teman dekatnya membuatnya tidak mungkin membicarakan tentang perasaannya ini. Ia tidak mungkin meminta bantuan pada Ichijo. Dan tentang ketidaksengajaan mencium bibir Rima, sangat memberatkannya lagi.

"Mungkin aku salah jatuh cinta. Mungkin aku harus melupakan Rima. Aku mohon, Kami-sama. Bantu aku." do'a Shiki.

_Tidak bisa! Kau harus perjuangkan cinta ini!_ batin Shiki berkata lain.

"Kenapa perkataan hatiku berbeda dengan mulutku? Salah pilih saja bisa fatal. Yang mana yang benar?" Shiki memegang kepalanya. "Hmm..." Shiki mengetik sesuatu di kolom status twitter-nya.

_'Yang mana yang benar antara hati dan mulut?' _

klik update.

'_Your status has been updated'_

"Konyol!" Shiki langsung men-close tab halaman twitter-nya.

Sekarang ia bingung. Pusingnya melebihi di saat ia menghadapi tugas kuliahnya. Mungkin baiknya ia harus cepat-cepat mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya sekarang. Tapi baru saja dua kata yang ia ketik, suara notifikasi sesuatu mengagetkannya. Ia tersadar. TweetDeck.

_'Hari ini aku senang sekali supir pribadiku sembuh dari sakitnya'_ tweet dari Rima Touya.

Shiki mendengus. Ia langsung close dari TweetDeck, lalu melanjutkan tugasnya.

**XoXoX**

Rima membuka pintu mobilnya. Wajahnya terlihat cerah begitu meliha rumah Ichijo. Sudah lama ia tidak datang ke rumah Ichijo.

Saat baru sampai di depan pintu, Rima tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang di ruang tengah. Karena penasaran, ia serius mendengar meski tidak tahu siapa yang ia dengarkan.

"Tapi bukannya kau berjanji untuk menikahiku, bukan? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Sabarlah, sayang. Menaklukan mereka itu sulit sekali. Harus pelan-pelan."

"Oke... oke kalau itu katamu."

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

Rima makin penasaran dibuatnya. Apalagi sekarang ditambah adanya suara-suara yang membuatnya makin risih. Yang sedari tadi ada di balik dinding, ia beranikan diri untuk sedikit melihat siapa orang-orang yang ia dengar. Tapi, rupanya ia salah. Sangat salah. Mungkin seharusnya ia tak kesini.

"Ichijo?"

"Rima?"

Detak jantung Rima terasa berat. Tombak besar terasa menusuk di hatinya yang masih merasa kesepian. Udara yang ia hirup pun terasa dingin. Tangannya memegang dadanya.

"Ichijo Takuma..." Rima menyebut namanya dengan susah payah. Ia shock.

Ichijo melihatnya terpaku.

Sekuat tenaga, Rima berusaha lari dari tempat ini. Pergi selamanya. Ia juga kecewa berat pada Ichijo. Ternyata selama ini Ichijo tidak mencintainya. Ichijo hanya mencintai harta dan tubuhnya. Tak ada yang lain selain itu.

_Aku... aku kecewa, sakit hati, mati rasanya_, ungkap Rima dalam hati sambil melangkah gonai dari tempat ini.

"Kejar dia, Ichijo. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada kedua orang tuanya." kata seorang wanita yang menjadi selingkuhan Ichijo. "Setelah itu kita bunuh saja dia!"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Rima langsung menambah kecepatannya untuk pergi dari rumah ini. Meski shock masih merajai, ia tetap berusaha.

"Tembak dia!" wanita itu menyerahkan pistol pada Ichijo.

Tanpa ragu, Ichijo mulai menembak. Tembakan pertama gagal. Rima sudah keluar dari pintu rumah.

"Yu-Yujiro, kita p-pergi dari dini." kata Rima.

"Ke-kenapa, Rima-sama?" tanya Yujiro heran.

Rima menoleh ke belakang. Disana terlihat Ichijo bersama wanita tadi. Tangan Ichijo pun sudah siap dengan pistolnya yang mengarah ke jantung Rima dari kejauhan.

Mata Rima membulat. Jemari Ichijo bergerak tuk melakukannya.

**DORR! **

Suara pistol terdengar di telinga Rima. Matanya masih tetap membulat. Di lantai halaman di deka kakinya menetes darah segar dari jantung yang ditembak tadi. Tapi, sosok pria di depannya itu lebih mencengangkan. Matanya sayu, dari mulutnya menetes darah segar, juga di bagian jantungnya.

"Yujiro?" Rima shock.

"Rima-sama... me-meski a-ku kurang fo-kus tadi... aku bisa langsung me-lindungimu. Kau se...lama seka...rang..."

**BRUKK!**

Yujiro pun jatuh. "Yu-Yujiro!" pekik Rima. Air matanya meleleh. Pengorbanan Yujiro yang tak terduga membuatnya menjadi lebih shock.

"Yujiro, bangun! Bertahanlah!" Rima menepuki wajah Yujiro.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Yujiro membuka matanya dan berusaha menanggapi Rima.

"Larilah... p-pergi dari sini. Selamat...kan dirimu." pesan Yujiro.

"Ta-tapi?"

"La...ri..."

Rima menangis mendengarnya. Ia pun dengan berat hati menuruti pesan Yujiro yang sedang sekarat. "Bagaimana dengan Tomoyo? Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?" tanya Rima yang tiba-tiba teringat dengan tunangan Yuujiro.

"Ka-katakan...pa-padanya. A-aku telah m-mencin...tainya sampai akhir hidupku..." setelah itu, Yuujiro menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Di depan Rima.

Rima menggeleng-geleng seolah ia benar-benar tak percaya dan tak menerima kalau Yuujiro pergi secepat ini. Air matanya yang terus meleleh, jatuh perlahan ke wajah Yuujiro.

_Sayonara, Yuujiro_, bisik Rima.

Ichijo yang sedari tadi bosan melihat Rima dan Yuujiro, bergerak untuk menembak kembali. Tapi Rima masih bisa lolos. Ia jongkok di samping mobilnya. Saat beranjak berdiri untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga membawa Yuujiro. Tapi itu mustahil. Dari arah jauh, meluncur pisau kecil yang akan menuju pada dirinya. Karena lambat untuk menghindar, akhirnya lengannya tergores pisau kecil itu dan berdarahlah lengannya.

"Awwh!" keluh Rima sambil memegang lengannya yang terluka.

**Dalam waktu yang sama, dengan tempat yang berbeda... **

**PRAANG! **

Tangan Shiki tak sengaja menyenggol foto yang ada di bingkai berwarna hitam di sebelahnya. Shiki terkejut. Konsentrasinya terganggu dengan jatuhnya foto itu.

Shiki mengumpulkan pecahan bingkai itu di kertas. Karena tidak hati-hati, kakinya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, hingga untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan dia menumpukan berat badannya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi ia salah. Tangan kanannya menekan pecahan kaca bingkai itu, dan akhirnya berdarah.

Shiki meringis. Ia tak mungkin berteriak di tengah apartemen yang sepi ini. Segalanya ia lakukan dengan sendiri, meski sampai seperti ini pun. Darahnya lumayan. Hingga foto di bingkai itu ternoda oleh darahnya.

"A-apa? Rima?" ia tak percaya kalau ternyata foto yang bingkainya pecah itu adalah foto Rima yang sedang berpose mencium bunga mawar. "Apa ada sesuatu di balik itu?" pikirnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera lari ke dapur untuk mencuci lukanya. Meski perih, ia tak peduli. Firasatnya menyatakan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Rima. Entah benar atau tidak, Shiki tetap buru-buru mengobati lukanya, lalu membalutnya dengan perban. Setelah itu, ia pergi dari apartemennya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hey, Shiki-" sapa Aido yang menjadi heran dengan tingkah Shiki yang sedang terburu-buru. Yang biasanya turun ke lantai bawah memakai lift, tetapi kali ini Shiki memakai tangga darurat untuk turun ke lantai bawah.

Kain yang bersama Aido hanya menggeleng.

"Mungkin ada keperluan penting ya?" pikir Aido.

**XoXoX**

**Shiki's POV **

Nafasku terengah-engah saat sampai beberapa meter dari mobilku. Dari luar, aku terlihat seperti orang yang habis mengikuti lomba lari. Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Aku turun dari lantai tujuh menuju lantai satu dengan memakai tangga darurat. Sedikit bodoh memang. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada lift. Entah benar tidak. Pikiranku kacau.

"Demi Rima..." refleks aku berkata seperti itu. Kesananya aku malah memukul mobilku, tanpa ingat sedikit pun dengan keadaan tanganku. Sontak aku berteriak. Sesaat, aku tahu ini hanya hal konyol yang membuang waktu. Setelah itu, aku segera mengemudikan mobilku. Tapi sayang, aku malah memberhentikannya setelah keluar dari apartemen.

"Aku mau kemana?" sebuah pertanyaan yang telat aku pikirkan. "Rumah Rima? Hmm... lagipula ini sudah siang." aku melihat jam tanganku. "Oke, kesana." aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Rima.

"Rima-sama sudah pergi bersama Yuujiro setengah jam yang lalu." ujar pelayan yang aku temui di rumah Rima begitu sampai.

"Kemana?"

"Ke rumah pacarnya."

"Oh, thanks. Ternyata masih disana."

**XoXoX**

**Rima's POV**

Aku memegangi dengan erat lukaku. Darah yang terus bercucuran itu membuat perihku semakin menjadi. Pergerakan Ichijo yang semakin mendekat padaku, mengingatkanku akan pesan Yuujiro. Lari. Akan aku usahakan itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku beranjak dari sakitku. Tapi baru saja satu langkah, badanku ditahan oleh Ichijo. Ia menghalangiku.

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi!" kataku sambil berusaha meloloskan diri dari cengkeramanIchijo. Sekuat tenagaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Ia membekapku dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi semprotan pembiusan. Setelah itu, aku tak tahu apalagi perjuanganku. Pandanganku mengabur mengabur dan perlahan gelap.

**XoXoX**

_"Rima, otou-sama memanggilmu. Cepat temui dia. Ada kejutan untukmu." _

_"Benarkah? Pasti aku akan kesana."_

_"Rima, ini Ichijo Takuma. Dia anak dari teman kerja otou-sama. Kau pasti bisa akrab dengan dengannya." _

_"Rima-chan, salam kenal." _

_"Ichijo..."_

**XoXoX**

Perlahan, aku buka mataku. Pandangan masih kabur, sama saat sebelum aku tersadar dari pingsan. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama untuk memulihkan pandanganku, meski aku merasa kepalaku pening.

"Ini dimana?" tanyaku bingung sambil celingukan di ruangan kosong ini. Tak ada benda satu pun disini.

Saat aku tak sengaja menemukan jendela yang jaraknya tiga meter dariku, aku segera menuju kesana. Sedikit berdebu jendela ini. Aku harus membersihkan sebentar jendela ini sebelum membukanya. Setelah aku buka, sebuah pemandangan yang sebenarnya tak harus aku tahu. Aku sudah tahu sebelum ini. Aku memang bodoh. Aku bisa dengan begitu percayanya pada pria yang selama ini aku cintai, ternyata dia hanya memanfaatkanku. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya aku pacaran, jadi tidak terpikirkan dengan sakit hati. Terlebih lagi dia adalah anak dari teman kerja otou-sama-ku. Aku bisa merasa tenang. Pikiranku selalu percaya kalau hubunganku dengan dia pasti baik. Tapi itu adalah ungkapanku setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang selama ini tersembunyi. Sekarang aku hanya bisa menangis. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah terperangkap di ruangan ini. Sulit sekali untuk kabur dari sini. Apalagi ponselku juga tak ada di tanganku. Berharap ada malaikat yang menolong sekarang, menurutku tidak mungkin. Aku putus asa.

Aku ingat janjiku setelah dari rumah Ichijo. Aku akan ke apartemen Shiki, tapi tidak mungkin dalam keadaan seperti ini aku bisa memenuhi janjiku.

_Maafkan aku, Shiki-sensei_, batinku, dan air mataku kembali menetes.

Setelah itu, aku tak sengaja mendengar kedatangan seseorang dari luar jendela. Suaranya familiar. Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya orang itu sedang khawatir.

"Shiki-sensei?" seruku, dan aku pun langsung kembali fokus ke luar jendela.

Orang yang aku beri keyakinan janji itu datang. Aku yakin dia pasti mencariku. Dari wajahnya bisa terlukiskan perasaan itu. Ia mengkhawatirkanku yang sudah telat waktu untuk menemuinya. Tapi Ichijo sepertinya membohongi Shiki tentang keberadaanku disini.

"Ichijo... tega..." aku memukul dinding dengan amarah yang tak terlukiskan. Tak peduli darah kembali mengucur. Tapi begitu Shiki beranjak pergi, hatiku tergugah untuk memanggilnya, meminta tolong, dan membawaku kabur dari sini.

"SHIKI-SENSEI!" teriakku keras-keras.

Badan Shiki yang semula membelakangi dari pandangannku, kini berbalik. Ia mencari sumber suaraku.

"Ichijo, itu suara Rima?" tanya Shiki heran. "Tapi kau bilang Rima sudah pulang dari rumahmu."

Ichijo memandangku marah. Tapi ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Ia menenangkan Shiki agar Shiki percaya kalau disini tidak ada apa-apa.

**Shiki's POV**

"Mungkin kau agak sedikit stres, hingga timbul halusinasi tertentu. Kau sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir semester, bukan? Sama juga denganku. Sampai-sampai aku mengajak Sara untuk membantu membuat tugas." kata Ichijo.

Aku menggeleng. Aku yakin kalau firasatku tidak salah. "Kau sembunyikan Rima dimana?" tak segan-segan aku menarik kerah Ichijo sambil masih tetap menjaga intonasi suaraku.

"Kau masih tetap tidak percaya."Ichijo memegang tanganku.

Aku menatapnya dalam, lalu tanpa membuang waktu, aku pergi mencari Rima di rumah Ichijo ini.

"Sara, cegah dia!" kata Ichijo pada Sara, dan Sara mengangguk.

Aku berlari menelusuri rumah Ichijo. Ruang demi ruang aku periksa sambil terus memanggil nama Rima. Akhirnya, ada satu ruangan yang membuatku yakin kalau Rima ada di dalam sana. Ia berteriak memanggil namaku dari dalam. Semakin dekat dengan ruangan itu, semakin jelas suaranya. Sayangnya pintu terkunci.

"Sensei, selamatkan aku, bawa aku pergi dari sini. Aku sudah tahu semuanya..." isak Rima dari dalam ruangan sambil menggendor-gendor pintu.

"Bertahanlah, Rima. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menyanggupi keinginanmu." sahutku.

"Engh!" aku berusaha mendobrak pintu dari luar. "Rima, menjauhlah dari pintu."

Sesaat setelah itu...

**BRAAKK!**

Pintu berhasil aku dobrak. Karena terlalu banyak tenaga, aku tak bisa mengontrol keseimbangan badanku. Aku menabrak Rima hingga hilanglah keseimbangan badan Rima. Ia jatuh karenaku. Begitu pun aku yang menjatuhkannya ikut jatuh. Sekarang, aku berada diatas badan Rima. Kami saling bertatapan.

"Sensei..." Rima terbelalak melihatku.

"Aku... aku mau minta maaf!" aku langsung menguasai diri dengan sebisaku. Aku beranjak berdiri, lalu membantu Rima untuk berdiri.

Rima memandangku heran.

"Kita pergi." aku menggandeng Rima untuk pergi.

"Berhenti!" seseorang menghentikan aku dan Rima untuk pergi. Ichijo. "Tidak bisa dengan mudah kalian pergi dari sini. Terutama kau." Ichijo menunjuk Rima dengan pistolnya. "Harus mati sebelum keluar dari sini."

Aku tidak mengerti semua ini. Yang pastinya aku tahu Ichijo kejam pada Rima.

"Ichijo! Apa-apaan kau ini? Rima itu pacarmu. Kenapa kau mau membunuhnya?" tanyaku tidak setuju. "Lagipula, Rima itu sangat menyayangimu. Meski kau sering meninggalkannya, ia tetap menyayangimu." Rima terkejut mendengar kata-kataku pada Ichijo.

"Kau tidak tahu, Senri." perlahan, Ichijo mengarahkan pistol ke dahiku.

"Rima tidak bohong. Aku sangat mengenalnya." tambahku.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Yang penting, sekarang kau juga harus mati." Ichijo siap menembakkan peluru ke dahiku.

DORR!

"Ri-Rima?" mataku terbelalak. Rima mendorong tangan Ichijo yang mengarah ke dahiku untuk berbelok ke arah lain.

"Sensei tak boleh mati. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang persoalannya." kata Rima dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ichijo menyiapkan pelurunya lagi.

Aku harus waspada. Aku juga harus menyelamatkan Rima. Tidak peduli meski belum tahu persoalannya, aku tetap akan menyelamatkan Rima. Aku ingin dia tahu perasaan ini sebelum terlambat.

Tak disangkal, Ichijo menarik Rima. Ia mengarahkan pistol ke kepala bagian samping Rima.

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau dia mati sekarang sebelum dia cerita kepadamu." ujar Ichijo.

Hatiku memanas. _Rima tidak boleh mati! Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi situasi ini menekanku. _

"Sensei..."

"Le-lepaskan dia, Ichijo. Aku mohon. Masih ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya sebelum dia mati." pintaku pada Ichijo.

Rima menatapku. Matanya menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Katakan saja sekarang. Mumpung nyawanya masih-"

"TIDAK!" potong Rima tiba-tiba sambil memukul perut Ichijo dengan sikutnya.

Ichijo mendengus.

Aku terkejut.

"Aku masih ingin hidup. Aku ingin memperbaiki kehidupanku. Sudah cukup masalah yang Ichijo berikan padaku. Jadi, biarkan aku bebas. Tanpa harus mati di tanganmu. Aku hanya ingin mati di tangan Tuhan!" kata Rima berapi-api.

"Tapi kehidupanmu itu mengganggu kehidupanku ke depannya!" cetus Ichijo pada Rima.

"Aku tidak peduli! Itu kesalahanmu!" balas Rima. "Kalau saja kau benar-benar serius padaku, aku... aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Mendengar itu, kepalaku terasa ada kilat yang menyambar. Sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa tahu permasalahannya lewat pertengkaran antara Rima dan Ichijo.

"Kau itu masih remaja. Tak seharusnya kau serius padaku. Toh aku juga begitu karena kau-"

"AKU TIDAK SEPERTI ITU!" potong Rima lagi. "Aku butuh seseorang untuk menemani kesepianku. Kau tahu orang tuaku kan? Mereka sangat sibuk, sampai tak sempat meluangkan waktunya untuk menemaniku. Lalu, karena mereka mengerti, mereka mencariku orang yang aku butuhkan. Dan itu kau!" Rima menunjuk Ichijo. "TAPI KAU TIDAK BISA DIANDALKAN!" Rima memukul wajah Ichijo.

Aku kaget. Ingin rasanya memanggil Rima lalu menenangkannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Ini sedang berada di puncak amarah Rima pada Ichijo.

"Darah?" Ichijo mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Aku takpeduli. AKU TAK PEDULI!" teriak Rima. "Kau... kau merampas hidupku! Aku... membencimu!" Lalu Rima meninggalkan Ichijo.

Aku yang sedari tadi menonton, kini pergi mengikuti Rima.

"Padahal, aku ingin menolongmu. Tapi, ternyata kau bisa menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri." kataku.

Rima menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikan badannya ke arahku. "Omong kosong."

Aku terkejut.

"Kau yang menyelamatkanku." nadanya melirih.

"Tapi-"

"Karena kata-katamu, Sensei. Aku bisa bangkit karena itu." ucapnya. Lalu, perlahan Rima mendekatiku. Kedua tangannya berada di bahuku. "Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

Jantungku berdebar-debar. Hatiku tak karuan. Rima menagih omonganku sekarang.

_Haruskah aku jujur? Atau aku biarkan mulutku berkata lain?_

Aku menarik nafas, lalu menghelanya perlahan. Itu ku lakukan agar aku rileks. "Aku... me-"

"Hey, kalian berdua jangan lari!" sergah seseorang dari belakang. Kali ini bukan Ichijo, tetapi Sara.

Aku boleh saja bernafas lega, tapi ini masalahnya ancaman berbahaya yang mengulur waktuku untuk segera menyatakan perasaanku.

"Tidak. Biarkan mereka pergi." kata Ichijo yang baru mendatangi kami.

"Kau? Bukannya-" protes Sara.

"Tidak. Biarkan mereka pergi."

Rima menatap Ichijo sinis. Aku hanya merasa tak menyangka.

"Biarpun begitu, aku masih punya perasaan." Ichijo memandang Rima. "Kau terlalu muda untuk menerima kenyataan. Aku tak akan membuatmu lebih menderita lagi lebih dari ini."

Rima tersenyum remeh. "Mulai sekarang kita bukan siapa-siapa. Aku ingin sendiri. Percuma aku selalu mengeluh tentang kesepianku kalau tak ada yang benar-benar mau menemani."

**-to be continued-**

Wiii~!

Akhirnya **Kuran** balik lagi XD

Gomen ne kalo lama bange update-nya. Abis aku mengalami komplikasi yang sangat-sangat (?) Modem sebenernya udah balik lagi, tapi karena penyakit malesnya kambuh... ya gitu karena udah lama gak nge-tik juga susah nyesuainnya ==a

Tapi yang penting Kuran udah balik XD #lho?

Lumayan kan update-annya? Maaf aja kalo rate M bagian ehm ehmnya belum aku masukin XD baru bagian kekerasan gitu dulu deh XD Tenang aja sih. Ada kok nanti di chapter berapa gitu XDDD

Oia,erhm... saat ini sang author Kuran lagi seneng. Soalnya aku nemu arti dari Heroine dalam bahasa jepang. _Himegimi_. Jadi nama penaku bisa Kuran Himegimi/Himegimi Kuran. Bagus kan? XD

Selain itu juga, aku mau coba nyanyi. Rekam suara sendiri yang diiringin dengan instrumental. Disebut fandubber tapi aku gak berprinsip untuk meniru suara penyanyi aslinya. Abis lebih enak pake suara asli sendiri sih. Meski aku bisa niru nyanyi kayak Miku Hatsune XD

Wkwkwk Doain moga aku bisa ya. Insya Allah aku upload audio-nya. Untuk informasi lengkap sih hubungi aku via fb Kuran Hanasaki Heroine atau twitter kuran_heroine Ato ke nomor hp-ku aja A_A Ambil dari info fb-ku. Hehe...

**Shiki :** Maaf, Nek. Nenek salah post. Brosur kayak gitu sih harusnya ditaroh ke dalam obat Entrostop.

**Aku **: E-EHH! APA KAMU BILANG? UDAH DIEJEK NENEK, DISALAHIN! AKU ADUIN KE KOMNAS HAM!

**Shiki :** *nyengir kuda* Nenek XP **Aku :** QAQ;; #nangisgulingguling #masuktongsampah #dibuangketpa


End file.
